fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Best Song Ever
}} Best Song Ever, en español La Mejor Canción de Todas, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al grupo One Direction, es interpretada por el coro New Directions en las Nacionales del 2017. Contexto de la Canción: Es la canción con la que New Directions cierra su participación en las Nacionales del 2017. Letra de la Canción: Facu: Maybe it's the way she walked (Eva: Wow) Straight into my heart and stole it Through the doors and past the guards (Eva: Wow), Just like she already owned it Cody: I said, "Can you give it back to me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams" Facu y Eva con New Directions: And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever Ally y Cody con New Directions: I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh Susan: Said his name was George Rose, (Eva: Wow) And his daddy was a dentist Facu: Said I had a dirty mouth (Eva: I got a dirty mouth) But she kissed me like she meant it Ally: I said, "Can I take you home with me?" He said, "Never in your wildest dreams" Eva y Susan con New Directions: And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever Facu y Cody con New Directions: I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh Eva: You know, I know, you know I'll remember you, And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me, Cody: And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced how we danced How we danced how we danced (Facu: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3) Ally y Susan con New Directions: How we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever (Facu: We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah) Eva con New Directions: And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line, now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'Cause we danced all night to the (Cody: best song ever) New Directions: I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes oh Cody: Best song ever, Eva: It was the best song ever Ally: It was the best song ever, Facu: It was the best song ever Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Now Or Never Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions